


Me Before You

by CanadianHottMess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess
Summary: Young and quirky Nymphadora "Dora" Tonks  moves from one job to the next. Her cheerful attitude is put to the test when she becomes a caregiver for Remus Lupin, a wealthy young banker left paralyzed from an accident two years earlier. Remus' cynical outlook starts to change when Dora shows him that life is worth living.Me Before You Remadora au





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Everything was perfect in Remus  
Lupin’s life. He had a good paying job and a beautiful partner. He was loved by many, but one day his perfect life came crashing down around him. It was storming out and he was late for work, the last thing he remembered was running to his car when he was hit.

Years later he had moved home and had closed himself off from so many. The man was miserable and living a life where someone else had to take care of you and do everything for you. 

Nymphadora Tonks a talented young  
woman who tried her best to bring a smile to anyone's face. Currently was working at a local shop. Everything was well, the regulars liked her, she did amazing at her job. That is what she thought until it was the end of her shift and her boss had to tell her heartbreaking news that her had lost the job. Spending the next weeks applying and getting rejected. 

Finally she saw it. An add in the paper saying they needed a caretaker as soon as possible. To her surprise she got a call asking her to go for an interview right away. Getting ready she quickly made her way to the large home. The smile never leaving her face, until the interview actually started.  
“So Miss.Tonks do you have any experience in this field of work?”  
“Well no..” The smile fades slightly  
“Then why did you apply?”  
“I just really needed the job.” She admits looking at the woman across from her. The woman got up and walked to the other room. Leaving Dora to sit and wait. After a few minutes she returns and looks at her.  
“How soon can you start?”  
“Now” the young woman said happily. The smile returning to her features.  
“Alright. I guess we should introduce you to Remus then.”  
Dora nodded and stood up. Following the woman to a second house looking around she smiles.  
“Remus dear. Please come out”  
A door slides open and a man came out. He looked over Dora and gave her an odd look.  
“Who is she?”  
“Your new caretaker”  
“She knows how to do that?” He said with a hint of judgement. Dora smiles at him.  
“Hello I'm Nymphadora Tonks” she says brightly. “But please call me Dora”  
“Alright Tonks. I'm Remus” he said with a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Months passed as Dora worked with   
Remus. They weren't easy on the girl since the man always was so negative and hard to work with. But she never lost the smile she wore brightly every day. Today she walked in smiling as she went to make tea. Once everything was set up she knocked on the room door.   
“Remus I'm here” she said happily and went back to her tea. A few minutes pass and the door finally opened. Looking over her unusual outfit he sighed.   
“Would you like some tea?” She asked happily but was just ignored. Taking that as a no she made herself a cup. Thinking of what to say next. After sitting in silence she looked at the man who was watching the snowfall from the large windows.   
“Anything you want to do today?”   
“There isn't much I can do” he answered coldly. Sighing in defeat she finished her tea and got his medication ready.   
“Maybe I could give you a shave?”   
“You? With a sharp object near my neck? How do you think that's a good idea?”   
“What gives you the idea that it isn't?”   
“Tonks you trip over pretty much everything. You have even broken a few cups while making tea”  
Stopping she looks down and away. “I was just trying to suggest something to do” she mutters and gets up to put her mug in the sink. “Okay. Let's do it then”   
Turing back to look at him in surprise and excitement.   
“Really?”   
Remus just nods and heads to the washroom. Dora quickly washed her mug and gathered a few things needed to give Remus a shave. 

 

Dora smiles softly as she worked slowly. Being careful on not cutting Remus. With this the shaving took longer than it normally would. Leaning closer so she could see what she was doing she paused and her eyes trailed over his lips. Shaking any thought from her head she finished up the shave.   
“Annnd. Done!” She said happily wiping any extra shaving cream off his face.   
“Thank you Tonks” Remus said as he left the room. Dora cleaned up and went to prepare supper as Remus did some physical therapy with his PSW. Once he was done him and Dora ate quietly. Glancing out the window she saw the snow storm happening.   
“I think it's best if you stay tonight. There is a guest room you can stay in” a voice cut through her thoughts. Causing her to nod.   
“Yeah. I think that is best” 

After some washing up Dora helped Remus get ready for bed. As she left the room a voice made her pause.   
“Want to watch a movie with me?”   
Turing to look back at him she nods. “What do you want to watch?”   
“You pick”   
Nodding as she picked a random movie off the shelf that seemed interesting to her. Putting it in the player she moved her chair next to the bed. During the movie the girl had fallen asleep, head resting on the edge of the bed. Remus looked down at her and smiled.   
“Sweet dreams Dora” he whispered before drifting off himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
Dora woke up before the other.   
Yawning softly she sat up and stretched. Looking over the sleeping Remus she smiles softly. Her smile dropped when she noticed something was off. Quickly running to her book of what to do. Reading over the instructions she grabs her phone to call Remus’ PSW. Looking back to the room she chews on her lip. Taking a deep breath she walks to the room and checks his temperature. Her expression growing more panicked. She quickly removes the blankets and clothing from Remus. Hoping it would help drop his temperature. Chewing on her lip she waits for the PSW since she couldn't do anything else. 

Once everything was fixed up Dora was sitting in the kitchen. Looking down at the table still shaken from what had just happened.   
“He is going to be alright just needs rest.” A voice causes Dora to look up.   
“And it looks like you need some too. Go home. Clean yourself up. I've got this”   
Dora nods and leaves without saying a word. Once she was home she took a shower and changed. After she was finished she went to go see her boyfriend Charlie. Smiling she walked to the track. Sitting on a bench nearby she watched Charlie run. As he finished his lap he saw her and joged over.   
“Hey babe” he smiles and kisses her cheek.   
“Hello.” She smiles and looks around.   
“Where were you last night?”   
“Oh. The storm caused me to stay the night with Remus”   
Charlie nods and looks away.   
“Will this job of yours stop you from our vacation?”   
“No it won't. Don't worry.” Dora smiles and kisses his cheek softly.   
“Well I got back to training”   
Dora nods and smiles. Getting up she decided to go for a walk around town.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks past since the night Dora spent with Remus and the chat she had with Charlie. Currently sitting in the living room of Remus’ home, lost in thought and clutching her mug so hard you swear it would break in her hand. A knock at the door pulled her away, setting the mug down she happily opened the door. “Wotcher” she greeted the couple standing in front of her. “Hello, we are old friends with Remus. We were wondering if he was available” the woman asked “Yeah. Let me get him. Please have a seat” Dora smiled and move out of the way. Walking off to Remus’ room, knocking on the door and gently opening it “Remus you have some visitors” she said looking at the male sitting in his chair and staring out the window. “Who?” He asked turning to her. “I didn't catch their names but it was a couple. Male with black hair about shoulders and a beautiful girl.” She said looking at Remus as he sighed. “I'll be out in a moment.” She nods and walks back to the couple. “I never caught your names. I'm Tonks” she smiled at the two. “I'm Sirius this is Marlene” the male introduced. Dora smiled walking away to make some tea while Remus came out of his room. Standing in the kitchen she could overhear what the three were talking about. “We wanted to come give this to you personally” the woman said. “What is it?” Remus asked looking down at the card in his hand. “It's a invitation” Sirius spoke. “We are getting married” he said. Remus didn't say anything to the news he was just given. “I hope you come” Marlene smiles and looks at her fiance. “Well we should be going. Lots to plan” she said walking over to the door “it was nice to see you Remus” she smiles and leaves “please consider coming. It would mean a lot to us” Sirius said as he left. 

After Sirius and Marlene left Remus went back to his room. Everything was relatively normal, until a loud crash and glass shattering came from Remus’ room. Dora rushed to him “what happened?” She asked looking at the smashed photos. “I'll clean it up” she walked out to get the broom. Coming back she cleaned up the glass and broken frames. Looking at Remus she sighs noticing his expression. He looked upset but she wasn't gonna press him. Taking the trash out she sighs. Sitting at the table she looked at the photos. After some time Hope came over to bring some dinner for the two, noticing the broken frames and photos on the table. “What happened?” She asked “oh. I actually don't know. Remus had some guests today. Then after they left I think he broke the photos” Dora answered. “Who was over?” Hope looked at the photos. Picking one up “ Sirius and Marlene” Dora said looking at the older woman. “Oh. They used to date. Remus and Sirius, They broke it off when Remus moved back here” Dora nods. “Oh.” She looks at the door to Remus’ room. “Well thank you for the dinner” she answered. “You're welcome dear. If you need anything just call” Dora nodded as Hope left.


End file.
